remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Far Far Away
The Kingdom of Far Far Away is a fictional kingdom in Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. The kingdom is somewhat modeled after Hollywood, as seen in one scene of Shrek 2. Its name is based upon the traditional opening line for many children's stories: "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away...". Travel Guide Purpose Based on Shrek 2 storybook, the Kingdom of Far Away appears to be located at the edge of the sea, on a peninsula, or an island, as seen on Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. The kingdom is modeled after Beverly Hills / Hollywood Blvd, but in a unique way since the ''Shrek'' Universe takes place in the 16th century. The city/town is the main and only town of Far Far Away. Its structures are similar to the Medieval/Renaissance Architecture style. Most houses and structures are similar to castles and fortresses. The city is a citadel because you can tell it's walled and surrounded by woods and forests where many magic creatures reside. Far Far Away Town features a shopping district that resembles the famous shopping district Rodeo Drive, and where many of its stores are parodied. It also features a Castle/Palace where the ruler (or king and queen) resides. It is the most visualized structure in the land and can be seen from anywhere in the town. The kingdom mostly appears as the residence and home of many Fairy tale creatures and princesses that live happily ever after in luxury. Most of the kingdom is based as a tourist attraction where residents can visit their fairy tale stars through coaches/carriages and star maps. Some of these stars include Princess Fiona, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White,Sleeping Beauty, Hansel, and Gretel, Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, the Golden Bird, the Little Mermaid (Ariel), Pretty Woman, etc. Political System Traditional monarchy. Sites of Opportunity Besides the Far Far Away sign (also modeled after Hollywood sign), the kingdom also features many parody puns of many sites and brands based from real life. Examples are Abecrombie & Witch, Friar's Fat Boy, Ye Olde Foot Locker, Burger Prince, Farbuck's Coffee, the Palace, the Potion Factory, the Farm-House, the Poison Apple, Ritzy/Romeo Drive, and other brands, as shown in Shrek 2. In the official Shrek 2 and 3 video games, the interior of the castle (and also the sidewalk) of the city are mentioned in several levels. There was also a dock that in the third game was infested with pirates, but in the movie, no pirates were there when Shrek sank the first boat. Far Far Away Idol At the end of the Shrek 2 DVD and VHS, Shrek, Fiona, and Simon Cowell (the main judge on both Pop Idol and American Idol) judge a Pop Idol-like contest called Far Far Away Idol. Here were 10 numbers: *Donkey sings The Trammps' "Disco Inferno", with his wife Dragon blowing fire. *Pinocchio sings Styx's "Mr. Roboto." *Doris the Ugly Stepsister sings Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want To Have Fun." *The Three Little Pigs sing Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf." *Prince Charming sings Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy." *The Three Blind Mice sing Johnny Nash's "I Can See Clearly Now." *Gingerbread Man and Tinkerbell sing The Archies' "Sugar, Sugar." *Captain Hook sings Blue Swede's "Hooked on a Feeling." *Puss in Boots sings Nancy Sinatra's "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'." *Shrek and Fiona sing The Romantics' "What I Like About You." Trivia *It is based on Hollywood. Category:Kingdoms Category:Shrek universe